Drain plugs in vehicle oil pans are loosened and removed by hand using a suitable wrench and before the oil starts to drain by gravity therefrom, a drain pan or funnel shaped container is quickly positioned below the drain port to catch the oil. Many times, this sequence of operation is not preformed swiftly enough and at least some of the oil drains on the floor or ground before the container is positioned below and aligned with the drain port.
This problem is particularly acute if the oil in the oil pan is being changed when the vehicle is only elevated enough for the service man or woman to horizontally slide under the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool which will loosen the drain plug while simultaneously aligning a container such as a funnel below the drain port for catching the draining oil.